The Disturbed...and a bunny too!
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: [In progress] This is a behind the scenes look on the set of the X tv series...and why they're not let out into society. ^^;;
1. Chapter 1 - pent up agressions

Disclaimer: X, Wish, and Clamp in Wonderland aren't Yui's. She just borrowed them. ^_^v  
  
  
["Shinwa no sekai wa ni iru kamisama..." sang through the air and Seishirou looked at the author with an all-knowing smile. "You called for a god?"  
Subaru-kun comes out and waves the shoulders of a chibi Yui back and forth. "You have to tell the story, Yui-san. Stop fainting, please."  
Then, he whacked Seishirou on the back of his head with the flick of his wrist. "And you! Stop teasing the poor girl. It hasn't even been two minutes and she's already gone for about a minute and a half..."]  
  
  
The Disturbed...and a bunny too!   
(an X fanfic for the X anime)  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
  
Chapter 1 - pent up agressions  
  
"Okay! Scene 1, take number 12!" the director shouted as he looked at the scene before him.  
The dejected Tokyo and all its ruins layed before him as everyone looked at everything in awe. It had been a pain to get the set this way without the authorities saying, "How many times does Tokyo have to be ruined?" when it was Ms. Ohkawa's fault along with the rest of   
Clamp (who were happily waving at the author in their chibi forms).   
  
A bunny hopped by and no one could tell if it was the Wish bunny or Ms. Ohkawa. * big sweatdrop *  
  
As the camera panned in for a close up of Kamui, he suddenly fell back. And the rest of the crew tried to hold back their laughter and their frustrations. That's why in the past 10 minutes, they had made it into the twelfth take on the first scene...   
"You need to eat more, Shiro-kun!" the director shouted. "A big fan doesn't just push people over...oh, there goes the cape over your head again...grr...."  
"I tried to keep straight but the sand is getting in my eyes," he whined a bit. "And the contacts are kind of irritating. I have naturally red eyes, ne?"  
"How many times do we have to explain that there are going to be some differences with the manga and the anime?" the director sighed as he pointed to the four guilty women in back of him. "Ask them, Kamui. Ask them!!!"  
The powerhouse known as Clamp scrambled out of the studio saying that they had to work on Chobits, Gohou Drug, or whatever it was. (Some tried to whisper as they left, 'Work on Clover or Suki dakara suki', but they knew it was out of the question. A futile attempt to say the least A hiatus was a hiatus unfortunately. * sigh *)  
"Ano ne? Ano ne?" Kamui made a cute pout and put out his lower lip just a bit while blinking widely. "Demo, demo I did ask, Mr. Director."  
Everyone in the set either put their heads down or looked at every which way but Kamui's. No one outside of the set knew what the X characters were really like. And that was just fine with them. The world shouldn't. * sweatdrop *  
But what they did know for some time was finally confirmed: Kamui was really the chosen one by the gods...  
And he was proving it not with that heavy sword or blood and gore, but with the cuteness a beautiful sixteen-year-old boy could give with a little kid look...  
  
  
[-_-;;; "The director's got guts, that's all I have to say," Yui-chan commented, "Isn't that the uke look like the one Subaru gave in the 'Clamp in Wonderland' video?]  
  
  
"No! Anything but that Kamui!" the director shouted while waving his hands in front of himself so that he wouldn't haven't to look at Kamui eye to eye. If he did, it'd be all over...  
  
[The author suddenly grabbed a chibi Subaru to hug as she sat and ate her popcorn watching attentively.  
"Stop grabbing me!" the little Tokyo Babylon chibi protested with his black hat falling off his head and his arms waving up and down in a blur of red.  
"Uh uh. Mine." Then, she took it all back as she saw a teenage Seishirou gently take Subaru's hand and was too stunned to argue: Subaru pouting was a good exchange don't you think?]  
  
"Kamui! Stop that or..." the director said. "Or else we'll bring out the secret weapon."  
In horror, Kamui cleared his throat and went back to the ledge of the Tokyo Tower that he had been standing on all this time. "Anything but that!" ;_;  
The director smirked as he crinkled his nose. "Thought you'd see it our way."  
He looked to one side and lifted his hand for the 'secret weapon' not to be used...well, not yet anyways.  
  
Then, the scene started again. The camera was panning in and was getting a close up of Kamui's face when they all noticed...his eyes were multi-colored.   
So, everyone tippy-toed and looked for the contact as if they were on an expedition in Egypt.   
A smile crept up and people from various dressing rooms were creeping out for they had been each assigned a cell-er, room to rest comfortably in before their turns came up. It was due to some troublemakers that just ruined it for everyone. It did not help that the first time they started taping a few days ago Duo Maxwell thought it'd be good to team up with Sorata to give a nice warm welcome by putting a little 'present' in each star's rooms...  
That and the fact that they had forgotten someone's obsession with chocolate was hazardous to everyone's health. The last time that person ate with Ryuichi of Gravitation had been a real disaster.  
So, when the cast was able to slip through their guards, um, I mean, out of their rooms, they were roariting to go. And it just so happened that Seishirou sat on the director's chair and folded his arms and nodded that this was his rightful place as Subaru tried to explain to Kamui the merits of using a cape and mastering the stoic attitude even if everything else was tickling you.   
"You have to remember, keep a straight face. It doesn't matter how hot black is and that it absorbs light. It doesn't matter if Fuuma keeps on giving you looks to make you laugh or gross you out. And it certainly doesn't matter if your cape is too heavy or that dust is getting in your face." Subaru leaned closer to Kamui. "As long as you don't have..." his voice was barely audible, "...as long as you can have a damn split second to yourself. Alone. Hitori. No one bugging you."  
At that moment, Seishirou waved happily at Subaru from the director's seat.   
"I can hear you. I know everything," Subaru read aloud as he looked at Seishirou's lips with a frustrated sigh that had not gone out of his voice ever since he had to work with Seishirou from 1990. He wanted to whine, but that was beyond him now. He was a professional now. He'd do it at home. ^^;;;  
  
  
"How do you work this?" Satsuki pulled up the bars to scan the whole room as she stuck her tongue out. "This is too easy."  
Satsuki then started again experimenting with the cameras as Yuuto tried to 'help her' out by placing his hands over hers. "I know it's easy, but you could have at least let me help you with the 'special features'."  
Kanoe then came out and saw them. She looked at them with the look of death as she hit his head as she tried to not shout for the tenth time this week about not being jealous.   
  
In back of them, Sorata came into the studio after Arashi saying over and over, "I swear I didn't do it! I did it last time, but not this time!"  
Sorata was trying to say to Arashi that he didn't replace her skirt with the priestess outfit he always wanted her to wear.  
"Hn." Arashi said. "Tell me the truth or else you'll have an extra hole on your body." She smiled a bit at this evil thought. She hardly smiled at anything anyway and this just made Sorata think he might want to be provoked into that.  
  
Yuzu was trying to figure out if people could see Inuki while they were taping.  
  
In the dressing room, Seiichirou was wondering around trying to figure out the flexibility of his suits if he had to run and fight with them as Karen looked at the new set of lingerie that made her look either fat or a bit too thin in a material for her taste.  
But all the while, it was Hokuto messing with the wardrobe again which caused the crew to think that's why everything was so mismatched for the upcoming scenes. And she had just tiptoed out of everyone's personal room because she was so bored since she couldn't come into the show until way later.   
  
Through all the commotion, there was a big shout of 'Shut up!!!' Kind of like if Kasumi ever said 'Aw crap,' on Ranma 1/2 and everyone would think it was loud despite her soft voice. They all turned their heads to twitching eyes and a mess of white hair. "I'm trying to sleep, you know," Kakyou had said with a deadpan look.  
He wasn't shouting at all, just everyone thought so because he was again messing with their brains since he was a psychic. He slightly smiled with one eye looking down at them. Going down the hall, he laughed hysterically and cleared his throat.  
  
Another Wish bunny hopped through the scene. And that just did it. Everyone sighed as they watched Kamui get fired up to catch the little guy because he was still bitter that he had been tricked by a bouncing fish while taping 'Clamp in Wonderland'.  
  
"Geez, talk about pent up agressions," Yuuto commented as his eyes went up and down like everyone elses with his arms crossed.  
  
"Ooh!" the crowd went and gasped. "Poor bunny."  
  
"He's one to talk," Subaru bitterly replied as one of his eyebrows lifted while his eyes were closed in an emotion that was more than frustration and anger. And there was Seishirou again waving from the director's chair.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
--  
Author's note: *deadpan look* This is my attempt on 'comedy'. Don't know if I can really pull that off, but we'll see. *scratches head* Hope you enjoyed it so far!  
  
I'm really really crazy now... 2 ongoing x fanfics, suki dakara suki, tb, and gravitation...and an ank crossover in progress. ;_; 


	2. Chapter 2 - Insomniacs and Dolls...

Disclaimer: X is by Clamp.  
  
The Disturbed.and a bunny too! By Miyamoto Yui  
  
Chapter 2 - Insomniacs and Dolls.  
  
Since it had been literally hell yesterday and considering the fact that all the X characters were not those kind that you could have out in the streets while they were taping, well, you just had to keep them around the studio. The sponsors were so confident that X would be so prosperous that each star had their own room fitting their needs. But Seishirou had to install the webcams around Subaru's room by himself since the administration couldn't approve his request for * ahem * 'Subaru as a personal entertainment expense'... * sweatdrop * Well, anyway, after yesterday's 'Bunny' incident, Kamui was restricted to his room until further notice. And just because you gave them separate rooms doesn't mean they actually _want_ to be in them. They wanted to share, they wanted to be anti-social, blah, blah blah. Whatever the reason, the crew was just as exhausted.  
  
In other words, they were behaving like little brats unable to go to sleep.  
  
Satsuki just had to try out another computer game before going to sleep as Yuuto sat next to her trying to poke her on her sides so she could at least giggle.  
  
* poke, poke *  
  
Silence.  
  
* poke, poke *  
  
Whap! Satsuki hit him with a paper fan, but kept her eyes plastered to the game.  
  
Kanoe tried to show more cleavage so that she could distract Yuuto, but ended up making Kusanagi have a nosebleed thinking if Yuzu would ever grow 'in' that way as he was walking by to take his evening jog.  
  
Yuzu was playing with Inuki but the pup was refusing ice cream because it was not his particular kind. And this got Yuzu really upset.  
  
["But I thought he couldn't eat?" Questions appear around the author.]  
  
While Sorata tried to comfort Yuzu, Arashi was twitching slightly at the sight thinking that Sorata had betrayed her in some way. He never touched her that way with a pat on the head...then again, she broke his hand the last time he tried to run his fingers through her long hair.  
  
Nataku blinked at everyone and just on the sidelines looking lost. "Are?" Seiichirou came next to her and looked at the scene with his usual confused self. Later, Karen comes by with, for once, decent pajamas that fall on her hips conveniently and so Seiichirou had to run to contain his nosebleed. "What's wrong?" Karen asks Seiichirou with a confused look. "She's looks cute...oh god. Forgive me!" he thought as he laughed and ran for a kleenex. "N-nothing!" he answered back.  
  
Subaru was in his room and sat on the side of his bed while sighing in relief that the day was over. Despite the noise outside, it was still a moment _alone_. He stretched out his arms and yawned... "Gah!" he gasped for air as the so-called Sakurazukamori tried to have a fight inside _his_ mouth without his consent...  
  
.and the poor boy wasn't winning either.  
  
"MMMMPPHHHH~!"  
  
[Random readers nod and think, "This _is_ Seishirou we're talking about," "That was kind of expected," or "I wish Seishirou would have a war in _my_ mouth too." * sigh * A chibi Fuuma randomly comes into the scene and hails towards Seishirou. "Master, you must teach me!]  
  
* GASP *  
  
Pushing him away, Subaru glared at Seishirou.  
  
"Just. Go. Away." Subaru warned as he held his throat while gasping for air. Seishirou, who was being difficult, leaned on the bed and said, "Make me." Again, these were the moments that...well...reminded him of _why_ he had put up with this attitude all these years as he turned around to resist Seishirou's invitation.  
  
Inside, he was panicking. "What...what the hell do I do?!" Outside, he was glaring more at Seishirou. With a sigh he pulled his covers, and turned his back to Seishirou while warning, "Touch me, you die."  
  
* poke *  
  
A distant cry was heard from a 'nearly' mute person... "SEISHIROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hokuto, who had her hand up to knock on the door, put her hand down and smiled. "I'm glad they don't need my help."  
  
Kakyou came out of his room and shouted, "SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!" He turned his head to a Hokuto-chan waving at him. His face turned red as he waved back weakly. "Hi hi Kakyou-chan!" "K-k-konni-chi-chi-wa, H-h-hokuto-chan!" He blinked. "Oyasumi!"  
  
He immediately closed his door as he panted nervously. "I...I spoke to her! Spoke spoke to her! None of this telepathy stuff. I.I spoke to her!"  
  
In his room, Kamui was trying to also get a good night's sleep, but he couldn't figure out why he felt something always biting his neck and thought they had thoroughly inspected the building. He asked about it too.  
  
-- The next day...  
  
When everyone was coming onto the set, Seishirou was having his morning coffee with a totally composed face. "Kamui, what's with all the marks on your neck?" Seishirou smirked. "Seems like someone got more action than I did last night." Inside of his mind, he shouted, "The kid's ruining my name!"  
  
Kamui blinked as he turned red with embarrassment. "N-no." Karen and Seishirou hi-fived. "We're so lucked out, aren't we?" Seiichirou and Subaru both sneezed as they entered the set. Karen looked longingly at Seiichirou and sighed as Subaru glared at Seishirou. "AHH!" Subaru shouted as he was pounced on by Hokuto. Hokuto-chan smiled and poked him on the nose. "You guys should be more quiet once you get a room." Subaru shook his head in protest and frustration. "It's not like that!" Fuuma and the rest of the cast members came in after them and shook their heads because they weren't convinced. "Right, Subaru-san," Fuuma laughed as he patted Subaru on the back.  
  
Yuzu came in and was so tired that she just sat by Kusanagi and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Arashi calmly took her tea in eloquence while reading the script. "Can I read the script with you?" Sorata suddenly popped up next to her and pressed his cheek lightly on Arashi's. Smiling, he greeted, "Ohayo!" "You already are." She answered as she whacked him on the back of his head. "You always abuse me." "You molest me. It's an equal trade." "Molest? Isn't that Fuuma's department? Or Sakurazuka's?" Subaru eats a piece of toast and nods his head as he pops in and out of the scene.  
  
"Can you please retrieve the files for the script for me, Beast?" Satsuki said as she sat herself on the ground as she typed on her laptop. "Good morning everyone!" Yuuto greeted happily as he walked in. He kissed Satsuki on the top of her head as he passed by her.  
  
Everyone's faces turned pale.  
  
"What did I do?" he asked dumbfounded. They all pointed to the back of him. Kanoe had a fiery fighting aura as random wires were approaching him.  
  
Satsuki calmed beast down. "Stop it."  
  
The wires coiled back into their original placements on the floor.  
  
"Kanoe, stop that." Hinoto comes into the scene as she walks through. Kanoe's eyes blink as she looks at Yuuto and at her sister. "Who do I choose? Who do I choose?" Confused, she sits on the floor. Blink, blink.  
  
"Here, have a doll," Hinoto sarcastically says as she hands a 1996 movie chibi of herself to Kanoe. "To help you think faster and amuse you for a bit."  
  
Hinoto walks to a chair, sits down, and someone hands her a cup of black coffee.  
  
"Hey! You collected those too, Hinoto?!" Yuzu shouts. "I've got all of them at home." "My Satsuki replica is in pristine condition in a nice case on my mantle at home," Yuuto replies as he nodded his head. "You must stop this obsession with me. Really," Satsuki sighs. "But I don't have as many as Seishirou!" Yuuto protests. "He's got almost all the Subaru chibis!" Seishirou cleared his throat. "SUBARU IS MINE." Everyone blinked. "Some of the fangirls bought them from me. So there should be at least 30 circulating around the world," Seishirou announces painfully. "I had to share a little." "That's why there's such a shortage!" Sorata exclaimed. He brings out his Arashi doll from his jacket. "My lucky charm! But there's one in my car, in my room, and then there's." Arashi facefaults. When she gets up, she takes his doll and looks at 'herself'. "I thought I was much more beautiful than this." She sips her tea again as she thinks of her Sorata one at home in her closet. It still had its plastic and it's in mint condition with its tag. "I don't have one of Kakyou." Hokuto sighs. But then she smiles as she says, "You'll love that I have.this!" She brings out a white rabbit. "I have the Wish bunny!!!"  
  
[Yui's eyes open wide. "I WANT ONE!"]  
  
A tumbleweed blew through the set. Whoosh, whoosh. "Figures," Subaru answered as he took a sip of tea.  
  
Then, she gave a mischievous grin to Seishirou as she shouted, "Ha! I have a Subaru!" Subaru spits his tea out. "No! Where'd you get that?" Seishirou protested. "He's not yours at all. He's mine!"  
  
"I've got 98 percent of the Kamui ones," Fuuma replies nonchalantly while eyeing Kamui from head to toe. Kamui shudders. "I don't even want to know." Kamui looks at Subaru in desparation.  
  
Subaru shakes head. "Can't help you there." He clears his throat as he brings out his Seishirou doll. "Seishirou custom made this and even signed it."  
  
Staring at Seishirou, he says monotonously, "He has no shame."  
  
"Notice that the doll is kept clean and looks like it is shining," Kamui states as he observes the doll in Subaru's hand.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Kamui comments even further, "It even has the smirk right. Every detail is wonderfully done."  
  
* More sweatdrops *  
  
Subaru holds out his doll as his eyebrows twitch. Pulling a string on the back, the doll says, "Boku wa sexy desu ka?" ("I'm sexy aren't I?")  
  
"It's to keep you company when I'm gone," Seishirou smiles as he takes another sip of his coffee.  
  
Subaru counters in annoyance, "So, when are you leaving?"  
  
-- Author's note: I'm so not good with humor. But I think it's cute. Hope you're enjoying the fic!  
  
The dolls part came because I wanted to talk about chibis. ;_; It was so hard and expensive to find a Subaru doll! My Seishirou one was sold by my wonderful friend Winnie! 


End file.
